Yet Another Cinderella Story
by Winchester Girls 93 95
Summary: It has been 1 year since Joey Parker arrived at school and another star comes along. Jess is a nobody but will her singing at a masked karaoke change all that? And will her prince find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Another Cinderella story apart form the DVD, so Joey, Mary, Dominique, and all the others you know belong to Warner Premier. Jess, Mel, Alex, and others you don't know belong to ME! **

**This story takes place a year after Joey first arrived. I changed it and made it that he returned for his second last year at High School instead of the last. Mary went to the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts but decided to return to school because she missed everyone, save Dominique and the girls, too much. When she returned she didn't go back to live with Dominique, instead she went to live with Joey at his new apartment. Tami did start her own clothing line and is running it at home. She does not have her own privet jet yet but I might put one in but no promises.**

**So you are now up 2 date so…read on.**

Hi I'm Jess and I go to Beverly Glen High School. Before you start screaming, yes it is the one Joey Parker attends. You can start screaming now. I am going to tell you about my own Cinderella story that happened only two months.

When to start? Well as you all know Joey Parker came back to school and then fell in love with Mary. That happened a year ago now and they are still together. Natalia, Brit, and Bree have tried to split them up a few times but they have stayed together.

Well a year after Joey came back another star turned up too, my prince. Alex Austin, a singer, decided to come back for Senior Year. **(A/N: Picture someone like Nick Jonas, if not just a really cute guy!)** He has such a cheesy slogan something like, 'Double A, charged like a battery', lame right? Anyway he is super cute and when he first arrived all the girls were tripping over themselves to get near him, all except me and my best friend, my only friend, Mel.

Mel is a total nutcase but is super funny. She always used to get asked out by totally _hot_ guys but then the head cheerleader made a comment on her and, poof, no more guys. She is a redhead, kind of like what **Marcia Cross's hair is like, and has deep brown eyes.** We have been friends for, like, ever. She is the only one who keeps me sane.

That head cheerleader is a total bitch, seriously, she says she is thirsty and then 20 guys are offering her their drinks, SADDO'S! She pretends to be best friends with my two stepsisters, Mia and Maya, or as I call them, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee. The only reason she does this is because they, not we, are rich.

Their mother, my foster mom, is Brit Single, of course to the media she's 'Brit with a Hit Single'. Yawn. She hasn't had a hit in years. She has done a load of duets with Dominique, another one with no talent. Neither of them can sing. They are best friends and when Mary worked for her she would sometimes make her come round with her to clean, so Mary and I used to know each other.

I was put into foster care when I was about 5. Brit, as she has told me so many times, needed a cleaner so fostered me as a…well the only way to describe it is slave. She reminds my about 10-15 times a day that she is such a saint for 'rescuing' me from foster care.

Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee are both snobs. They have bleached blond hair and blue or green eyes, I don't really know because I avoid them as much as humanly possible. They are walking Barbie dolls and, like a Barbie, have nothing between their ears. They are so stupid I can say practically anything to them and they don't know I insulted them until I am a safe distance away.

Who else is there? Well, there is Alex's manager Mick. Like Joey, Alex's manager is his best friend. Mick is dead cool and known as quite a Playboy. He has cute blond hair that is longish but not to long if that makes sense.

**Short I know but if you like it can you please comment so I know whether or not to continue. I'm not sure about the name, it might change, any suggestions?**

**Thank you,**

**Lou **


	2. The Beginning

Well I think you know enough for me to start the story.

Oh wait…I haven't told about me. Duh. Well as you know I'm Jess, my second name is Collins. I have straight dark brown hair with a single blue streak at the front. I have only one friend but she isn't in any of my classes.

I live with Britney, Mia, and Maya. Well I don't actually live in the same house as them; I live in what used to be the garden shed. It is about the size of your average bathroom but it feels smaller. Mel brought some paint round and a bedside table. Britney was _kind enough_ to give me a bed frame but it was weak and didn't last long. Yeah, my life sucks doesn't it?

So back to my Cinderella story. I will start the day before Alex's arrival. I had just returned 'home' form another terrible day of school. Mel had just dropped me of in her brand new van. It was an old, bright pink and black VW. We loved it but the jocks and cheerleaders laughed at it.

When I went into my poor excuse for a room there was, as per usual, a basket of washing for me to fold sitting on my bed. I sighed, welcome to my life. I plopped down on my bed and slipped out from under it, the portable TV that Mel had given me for my 13th birthday. Obviously Britney didn't know about it or she would have taken it in a blink. I plugged it in and turned it on.

"I'm here at Beverly Glen High School, where, for a second time, a star has decided to return." the news reporter read.

My head shot up, I had no idea about this. Who was coming? I wondered.

"Alex Austin is following in the footsteps of JP by going back to school." she said. "He will be returning for senior year and there's nothing but buzz, buzz, buzz."

A clip of Alex performing came on the screen but I blanked out. Maybe now another star was coming people would just leave me alone, yeah right.

I was awoken from my thoughts by the familiar sound of Britney's voice through the thing she had put into my wall. **(A/N: Sorry, Don't know what it is)**

"Jess GET IN HERE! YOU NEED TO READY THE GIRLS DRESSES FOR THE PARY TOMORROW NIGHT! AND BRING THE WASHING! NOW!" she yelled

"Coming." I said back.

As soon as I stepped outside the sprinklers came on. _Great_ I thought. I saw Mia and Maya laughing at the window as I ran up the lawn.

I bet things like that don't happen to you on a regular basis, but to me, they do.

**Authors Note:** **Hope you liked this chapter, short I know but the third will be posted soon, promise.**

**Lou**


	3. Grounded

I reached the door and slid it open. I rushed inside and glared at the twins.

"Oh is raining outside?" Maya asked, causing me to glare harder and walk away.

I found Britney in the living room pretending to do yoga or something.

"Did you get those clothes wet? If you got those clothes wet you will grounded for an entire month." she growled.

"No, I didn't get them wet." I answered.

"Damn." I heard her mutter.

That was when I cottoned-on to what she was doing; she was trying to find a way to stop me from going to the party.

I'd better explain to you guys. A party was being held because Alex was back. Britney had organised it. Well it was more of a karaoke but you had to wear a mask. All the girls were slashing out on new dresses to impress Alex. It was themed ball but I didn't know what the theme was until I got there, Mel was designing my dress.

I hadn't been allowed to go to the party for Joey either, but I was damn well sure I was making it to this one.

"Where are their dresses?" Britney questioned as she stood up.

"They are hanging on their bathroom doors ready for them." I responded.

Britney thought on this with a screwed up face then reached for her drink. She walked straight into me and spilled it down her top.

"What were you thinking?!" she screeched. "This was brand new! You are grounded for a whole month!" she yelled then walked out of the room with a satisfied smile.

My heart sank. The one time I could have had a chance not to be a nobody, and it had been taken away from me.

I made my way back to my "room" to call Mel. Man she was going to be pissed at Britney.

I plopped down on my bed and slid out my cell. Britney was such a saint for letting me have one. Note the sarcasm.

Mel picked up on the 4th ring. I had been praying that it would go to voicemail.

"Hey Mel." I said.

"_What's up, the party is tomorrow?"_ she said excitedly.

"Yeah but I wont be going." I said sadly.

"_Why? What did she do?" _she warned.

"It doesn't matter, it's done. I'm not going." I explained hanging up.

As I had expected she phoned back within the next minute. I didn't pick up. Not being able to go was hard enough without having to explain things to Mel.

I was beckoned to make dinner and then was allowed my own. As usual all I could have was a sandwich. The bread was stale and the cheese tasted weird.

I fell onto my bed and let a few stray tears fall down my cheeks. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, fully clothed.


	4. Important AN

**A/N: I know it was really short but I have a lot going on at school at the moment. I will try really hard to update and post longer chapters. I will start to try and vary from the movie; I think I have a plan!!**

**Will start writing chapter 4 now.**

**Louise**


	5. Hiding

**A/N: Just finished this chapter, hope you like it. Tell me if it still isn't long enough!!**

**Enjoy**

**Louise**

* * *

I woke up at 5.30 due to my alarm clock Britney forced me to have, the only problem was I couldn't change the time it went off at.

I sat up way too quickly and fell out of bed. My mornings usually start like this!

I turned the annoying alarm off and proceeded to brush my hair, shower – in cold water- , change and make breakfast. Not for me but the Wallace family; I use my mother's maiden name. I wasn't allowed breakfast, apparently I needed to lose weight.

Britney always made me hide my blue streak of hair. In their house I had to hide it and at school. the twins would always tell their mom if I had it showing, I learned that the hard way, so I just left it hidden.

After all that Mel came by to walk with me to school; we didn't live that far apart or away from the school. As usual she brought me something to eat, it was usually a sandwich.

"So, great news Alex is coming to school today," she said with about as much enthusiasm as someone going to the dentist.

I groaned, "Not _another_ Joey Parker situation," I complained.

"Maybe you'll be his mystery girl," Mel joked.

"Yeah that'll be the day," I replied.

When we made it to school we had to push our way through hundreds of people that were waiting for Alex to arrive.

"God why do people care so much about him?" I asked Mel when we managed to get into the school building.

"He's a celebrity," Mel said in an OTT girly voice.

I choked back laughter and a few girls glared at us. Ah this was going to be another long day. At least at that point I had forgotten all about the party and Mel was wise enough mot to bring it up.

_Alex's P.O.V_

"Right man just be cool," Mick coaxed as we neared the school.

I could already hear the screaming girls as he gave his well rehearsed pep talk.

"Yeah…OK…whatever dude!" I replied.

The car pulled to a stop and you could have been deafened by the yells when the door was opened.

Mick was well into this kind of attention but I, on the other hand, didn't like it every second of every day.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. The second I was, people were calling my name, telling me about parties, flirting, grabbing my hand and trying to get close to me.

I began scanning the crowed, as we pushed our way through, for someone a friend of mine who had been through all this before; Joey parker.

We made it into the building in one piece, more or less, and found Joey talking to a few people by a vending machine.

A smug look appeared on his face when he was us. I recognised Dustin as we made our way closer but there were two girls with then I didn't know.

"Enjoying your first day back?" Joey inquired when I was in ear shot.

"Oh it's a total blast," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Nice to see you man," Dustin spoke up.

"You too," I replied.

"Mary, Tami, this is Alex," Joey introduced.

It wasn't hard to deduce that Mary and Joey were and item, like wise with Dustin and Tami. I kind of wished I had someone but hey, life's a bitch.

"Come on, lets get out of this commotion," Joey said as people started surrounding us.

Mary and Joey laced hands as did Tami and Dustin as we made our way down a hall.

We came to a door marked 'LOGAN'. I shot a questioning look at Mary and Joey but they shrugged.

"No one knows why it's marked that," Mary explained as Joey turned the handle.

We all slid in and locked the door to stop others coming in. when I turned around there were two girls sitting in a table looking at us.

_Jess's P.O.V_

Mel and I had hidden away in the mysterious 'LOGAN' room. We didn't want the noise of Alex's arrival so we went in there to talk, gossip, do some homework and listen to music before class.

Classes were starting late that day because of Alex's arrival, so he could get acquainted with the school or some BS like that.

Mel and I were in the middle of bitching about cheerleaders when the door opened. We were both sitting crossed legged on a table in the middle of the room.

The first person to come in was none other than Joey Parker, the next Mary, then Tami, Dustin, Alex and finally Mick.

I turned my head and hid my blue streak of hair but I thought a couple of them noticed it. I had it down when I was in my 'room' and when I was with Mel.

Mel groaned and I sighed.

"So much for peace and quiet," I muttered.

"Sorry, we needed to hide Alex from the crazy fan's outside," Mary explained.

"You did a great job," Mel said sarcastically.

We could all hear the people waiting for him to come out. I gave Mel a look that told her to back off.

"Hey…is that you Jess?" Mary asked shocked.

"Yup," was all I said in reply.

"I've mot seen you in…" she paused to try and calculate the length of time.

"Ages," I finished for her.

"How are they all treating you?" she asked.

Great, just great Mary, announce I am practically a slave in front of everyone why don't you.

"Who?" Alex asked, voicing the thought of almost everyone in the room.

"No one," I said firmly, to get the point over to Mary.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Mel asked.

I scanned everyone in the room, was there a point in going?

_Alex's P.O.V_

One of the girls had a blue streak running through the front of her hair but she quickly turned and hid it. I wanted to know why but didn't want to ask her.

She muttered something that I didn't hear because I was too captivated by her eyes. Mary seemed to know her. Jess was her name; it was a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. Mary asked something about how people were treating her. I couldn't help but ask who but Jess brushed if off as no one.

Her friend asked if she wanted to leave and she looked over at us as if weighing up her options.

Her eyes connected with mine for a brief moment before she looked away.

"Let's just stay, there's enough room I here for all of us and besides I think we would get trampled if we opened that door," she reasoned.

That was a good point; there were a lot for people ready to pounce on that door if it opened.

"Ok, well…" the second girl said.

Jess sighed and decided it was best to let us know who they were.

"As you might have gathered I'm Jess and this is Mel," she introduced indicating her friend.

"I'm Mary, this is Joey, Dustin, Tami, Mick and Alex." Mary said also indicating each person.

"Duh," Mel said under her breath earning another look from Jess.

"Sooooo…this is awkward" Joey said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Jess hoped off the table and headed for her bag that was dumped in the corner. She took out a book and pen and sat at the far side of the room and began to write. She didn't seem to notice everyone looking at her.

She had an adorable look of concentration on her face as she scribbled words down. I really wanted to know what she was writing but the bell rang for first period. The people outside headed for class with a melody of complaints.

Once the coast was clear Joey opened the door we started to head out. Jess had put her book back in her bag and headed for the door.

"Are you two going to be at the…party thing tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry no," Jess said as she walked past me.

I tried to hide the slight disappointment I felt.


	6. By the Lake

**A/N: For anyone who is interested, there is going to be a hyperlink on the bottom of my page for Jess's guitar. **

**Disclaimer: Still not owning any of Another Cinderella Story********!! **

_Jess's P.O.V_

For the rest of that day I couldn't help but remember Alex' face when we said we weren't going to the dance. He kind of looked hurt or disappointed or something but I was sure I was mistaken.

I sat through the most boring day of the week, maths, history, chemistry the works.

When the bell rang for the end of the day I was first out the class. I made it to my locker and found Mel waiting for me.

"You need a ride anywhere?" she asked.

I shook my head and told her I was going down to the lake to sing.

I'll explain; whenever I have a bad day or a bad evening coming up I go down to the lake. There is a small abandoned house on the south side that's hidden by trees. In there is my guitar. People in our neighbourhood know how I live so some give me money on my birthday and on Christmas. I saved up for a second-hand Bluerock STX Electric Guitar. It is pink, white and black.

I had also _borrowed_ some notebooks from the twins so I could write down what I came up with. It's not like they used them anyway!

I traced the shoreline as I made my way to the north side. Songs were already forming in my head and I really wanted to write them down. I started humming a tune that might fit with the lyrics.

I took out the small key for the padlock and stepped inside picked up my pride-and-joy. There were two small garden chairs in there and I took one to sit outside. I positioned my fingers the fret board and strummed lightly.

"_Staring out into the world across the street  
I hate the way my life turned out to be  
She's pulling up in the driveway and I don't make a sound  
Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say_

_I'm always going to be afraid"_

I sighed and wrote the appropriate lyrics to the appropriate cords. It wasn't the cheeriest song ever but it was like my life.

Something caught my attention; another person was singing. It was a guy and he had a beautiful voice.

"_Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me  
So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up…"_

He sighed as if he couldn't get it quite right, I knew what that felt like.

I couldn't resist it so I stood up and sneaked to the edge of the house and peered around the corner. I didn't realise how close he would be and stumbled back. His head shot up and I turned on my heels.

"Wait…it's OK," he said catching my arm.

I was forced to turn around and face him. Alex Austin. I remembered something and my hands shot up to hide my blue streak.

"It's a bit late for that one," he pointed out. "It's Jess right?" he asked hopefully.

I sighed and dropped my hands then nodded. "Em…I should…go," I said.

"Wait, you play?" he asked motioning to the guitar in my hand.

"Er…yeah…a little," I replied.

"Hey can I run something by you?" he asked.

I was about to say yes when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked,

"_You better be at home! My new beau I are going to be home in one hour you better be there!"_ and with that Britney hung up.

I sighed. That was just what I needed and who calls their boyfriend their 'beaunyway?

"Sorry I have to go," I apologized whilst standing up.

"I have to go, or I'll be late," I said putting my guitar and chair back then locking the door.

"For what?" he asked.

"Reality," I simply said before running around the side of the lake and towards the house.

I must have been totally crazy to run away from Alex Austin but, hey, that was my life.

_Alex's P.O.V_

I watched Jess make her way around the side of the lake. What did _'Reality'_ mean? I desperately wanted to follow her but my feet were rooted to the ground. She and her friend were the only girls in the entire school that weren't madly in love with me, save Mary and Tami.

I walked back over to the small house and peered in the window. I saw her guitar lying on the garden chair. I wished I could have heard her play something; there was no doubt in my mind that it would be as beautiful as her.

I sighed and placed my guitar back in its case. I slung it over my shoulder and started around the lake. I had to get back to my parents place to get ready for this masked karaoke. W_hoever came up with that must be wacked!_ I thought to myself.

I was looking forward to hearing everyone singing, to see if there was anybody with a truly spectacular voice in the school but I doubted it. I knew Mick would make me go so there was no point in trying to get out of it. I was going!


	7. The New Beau

_Jess's P.O.V_

"Jessica are you home!" The annoying voice of Britney echoed through the once empty house.

"Yes Britney, I'm in the kitchen" I replied.

"Well get through here NOW!" she beckoned.

"Yes?" I asked when I entered the living room.

Britney was standing there with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee and man that I didn't recognise; her 'new beau' in assumed.

"Jessica say hello to my new beau," Britney said pointing an ugly man.

The man was balding and had about five teeth left and all of them were brown, from smoking I guessed since he reeked of the stuff. **(A/N: Picture the Sherriff of Nottingham form the BBC version with fewer teeth!)**

He smiled his toothy grin at me and grabbed my hand. The strength in which he took it nearly broke my hand but I pretended there was nothing wrong.

"Quinton," he introduced himself.

With all the things I have seen I don't scare that easily but man I was terrified of this guy.

"J…Jessica," I stuttered back.

He released my hand and it had gone numb.

"Now I know you know you are not going to the party tonight so I want you to go to your room right now," Britney commanded.

I nodded and headed for the door. The party would be starting in 2 hours and I had made sure everything was ready for my 'family'.

I slid out the glass doors and ran down to my 'room'. Once I opened it and was inside I took off my apron.

Luckily that was all I took off because Quinton appeared in my doorway a few seconds later.

"I really like Britney and I expect you to treat her properly so that means that you will NOT sneak out to this party, do you understand!" he said loudly.

I nodded. I didn't know what else to do. I was dumbstruck.

Then he did something worse; he lifted his hand and backhanded me then strode out.

I just stood there with my mouth open slightly. I didn't even try to stop him when he closed my door and not even when I heard the 'click' of the padlock outside.

The place his hand had come into contact with my cheek was stinging and where his ring had struck me was agony. He had hit me right across my cheekbone. I knew right away the ring would have left a mark.

I numbly sat back down on my bed. I lost all sense of timing as my head was swimming with thought. All of Britney previous boyfriends were mean, yes, but none of them had ever raised a hand to me. Come to think of if no one had ever raised one to me and this guy had only met me for a few minutes and he had hit me.

"We are going so STAY PUT!" Britney said through the intercom.

I heard the doors of the limo's closing and I sighed. I hated Britney's 'new beau'!


	8. I'm Going

**A/N: Just in case you want to know what the girls dresses and masks look like there will be hyperlinks at the bottom of my page!!**

About 10 minutes after Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee, Britney and Toothy, as I had decided to call him, I heard someone pull into the driveway. I assumed it was only them back to collect some forgotten item but when I heard someone running down the small hill I looked out the tiny window to see who it was. Mel.

She was carrying one of those bags you put suits of dresses in and was wearing a long, tan trench coat.

"Mel what are you doing here?" I asked through the door.

"Being the Fairy Godmother and helping you get to the ball," she yelled back.

"Well you are going to need a magic wand to get through that padlock," I pointed out.

Just as I said that the door was opened and Mel was standing there with a satisfied look on her face. It soon turned serious when she saw my cheek.

"What happened?" she asked rushing forward.

"Britney's new boyfriend doesn't like me that much," I said quietly.

"Well once you have your dress on I will cover it with makeup," she said confidently.

"I'm not going," I insisted.

She unzipped the dress bag to reveal a magnificent green dress. It had one shoulder strap and two layers. The top was a lighter green and the second matched my eyes.

"M…Mel did you make that?" I asked in disbelief.

"OK no, Tami did but it totally rocks, and so does the mask," she said holding I up.

It was a goldie colour with black sequins around the outside and small purple jewels in places. She knew I was going now so she left me to change.

I slipped on a strapless bra and then the dress. It fitted perfectly and I loved it. Mel came back in and, once I had the mask on, started on hiding the deep bruise I had. When she was finished she handed me the small mirror she had brought.

I looked at my self and couldn't believe the bruise was gone.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, yeah now let's get going so we're not late," she said.

"Wait…lets see your dress," I demanded.

She opened the trench coat to reveal a pink satin dress with black lace on the waist line and a satin ribbon. It was a cocktail length dress with spaghetti straps and her matching mask was pink again with black and silver glitter.

"Wow," I said impresses.

"I know now lets go!" she insisted.

We left my 'room' and closed the door.

"Hey how did you get in?" I asked remembering the padlock.

"Oh I had a boyfriend who knew a guy," she said and I left it at that as we hurried up the hill.

When we got to the drive, instead of the VW van, there was a grey Aston Martin DB7. My jaw dropped but Mel laughed and made me get in. once I was inside the leather interior I had to ask.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this?" I asked astonished.

"I convinced my dad into letting me borrow it for the night," she said as we pulled out.

"OMG" I said slowly. "I'm actually going to the party," said excitedly.


	9. Who Are You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Another Cinderelly Story so Mary, Joey, Tami and Dustin are not mine :(  
I don't own any of the 2 songs in this chappie either, the first one belongs to Anastacia and the second to Three Days Grace :(**

* * *

_J__ess's P.O.V_

"Wait, what about my hair?" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah, there is a can of brown hairspray in the glove box. It washes out in about a day or two but it will be fine for tonight," Mel said.

"You're a lifesaver," I said when I retrieved the can.

I sprayed it over my blue streak and watched it disappear. I sighed and placed the can safely back then let my head fall back.

"We're here," Mel announced a while later.

She took of her trench coat and placed her mask over her face.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Are _you_ ready?" she resorted.

"No," I said honestly as I self-consciously adjusted my mask.

_Alex's P.O.V_

Before the party Mick had given me another well rehearsed pep talk about how nobody would know who I was. That didn't help all that much but, for his sake, I pretended it did. I was standing at the far side of the hall with Joey, Mary, Tami, Dustin and Mick. I couldn't help but check every person that came in just in case they were Jess. Sadly none were.

When it seemed like everybody was there the DJ picked up his mike.

"So what's up people? Hey hey hey! Who's gonna start us off then?" he asked causing nearly every hand in the room to shot up. "Well how about the late comers then?" he said and the spotlight landed on two girls entering.

Apparently one of them didn't get the message about what they were to wear. She was wearing a magnificent green dress whilst every other girl in the room was to wear pink. Her friend was wearing pink so she stuck out like a sore thumb. The girl in green immediately turned and tried to get the hell out of there but her friend made her stay.

"Déjà vu huh?" Joey said to Mary.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Last year it was a black and white ball and I tricked Mary into wearing red. This year it's pink for the girls and black for the boys and…well I can't say who but _her_ best friend has done the same," Tami explained pointing to the girl in green.

"So you know who that girl is?" I queried.

Tami nodded but refused to tell me her name she said it was client confidentiality or something like that.

The girl was so beautiful. I know she had a mask on but she was just…it was like she had a light of her own. Not the spotlight. Not the disco lights. But her own light. It was my first day at that school and my mind was already confused.

I knew there was something about Jess that made me want to get to know her, some secret that I wanted her to tell me. I wanted to be…but now there was this girl in green. She just…I'm not sure how to explain it.

Back to reality. The girl in green, as I had no choice but to call her, was now being bushed towards the stage by her friend. She seemed terrified. She handed something to the DJ and made her way slowly onto the stage.

I could see that behind her mask her eyes were closed. The music started and I didn't recognise the song. From the reactions of the people around me they didn't either.

"_Ohhh... Ohhh..._

Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights  
Field of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?"

I was captivated by her voice. After the second line she had opened her eyes but from where I was standing I couldn't see what colour they were. I didn't even notice that I had begun to edge my way towards the stage. Her voice was so beautiful. _Who are you?_ I thought quietly to myself.

"_Ohhh..._

They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies  
Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

I said now  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?  
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me, help me  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I...

_I said  
Lightening strikes, I said lightening strikes  
Floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?"_

By the time the song had ended I was near the steps offstage. Thunderous applause erupted from the crowed and I joined.

"Whoa she was _amazing_ I know, I know. That is a hard act to follow but who will? It's your choice miss," the DJ said addressing the girl in green.

She was just about to make her way down the steps when she looked up to chose someone.

"Him," I heard her say and then saw she was pointing to _me?_

I sighed and made my way forward. I took a CD out of my pocket, don't ask why I carry one around I just do, and handed it to the DJ.

_Jess's P.O.V_

I numbly pointed to the first guy I saw. He seemed to have been staring at me but I brushed it off.

"You were amazing," he whispered to me before he jogged onto stage.

His voice had made every nerve in my body tingle. I tried, and failed, to convince myself it was just from adrenaline. I was so shocked that everyone had liked _my_ song, granted none of then knew I had written it.

"It's going to be tough to beat that!" the masked man exclaimed when he reached the mike.

He seemed comfortable up there. Like he belonged there or was used to it.

"Let's just say there are people in my life that want to control it and that inspired me to write this," he said as the introduction started.

"_You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?_

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?"

The song was amazing, a little strange at points, but amazing. He left the stage to massive applause and picked another singer. My mind had gone a little funny. His song was fantastic. _Who are you?_ I wondered. I saw him retrieve his disk from the DJ and then I turned my attention to looking for Mel.

I stood on the balls of my feet and did a 180 before I caught sight of her. She was dancing with some guy. He had nice blond hair but I didn't know who he was. DUH he was wearing a mask!

I turned another 180 and came face-to-face with the guy who had just been singing. He smiled down on me, he was only about an inch or so taller than me but it made a difference.

"You want to go for a walk outside?" he asked.

I didn't really know what to do so I nodded. He offered me his hand and I took it, not a clue why but I did.

I wondered if the same thing was on his mind: _Who are you?_


	10. Alex?

_Alex's P.O.V_

I led her out into the quiet garden outside the hall. _Who are you?_ I found myself wondering.

"So…" she said quietly.

"You are a fantastic singer but why have I not heard that song before?" I interrupted, the question had been on my mind since she sang.

"Oh…well…I-I wrote it," she admitted quietly.

I stopped walking. Seriously I couldn't help it.

"You wrote it?" I asked and she confirmed with a nod.

"Whoa," I breathed in spite of myself.

"What about yours, who was your inspiration?" she asked.

It was a fair question but I was reluctant to answer just in case she knew Alexis was _my_ ex-girlfriend, emphasis on the _ex_.

"Em…my parents and my ex-girlfriend, Alexis Hay," I told her.

"As in: head cheerleader Alexis?" she asked and I nodded. "As in: the schools "it girl" Alexis?" again I nodded. "As in: _Alex Austin's_ ex-girlfriend Alexis?" she deduced and I nodded meekly.

I was unsure whether she had worked out _I_ was Alex.

"Look I should go," she said quietly as she started to walk towards the hall.

"Wait!" I said catching her wrist. "Why do you need to go?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You're_ Alex Austin_! I'm just…" she said.

"You're just what?" I said but it was more of a statement than a question. "Look," I sighed. "Please stay," I said gently letting go of her wrist.

She didn't move. "Why?" she queried. "I'm a nobody," she said quietly.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'nobody's perfect'?" I asked causing her to nod confused. "If nobody's perfect and you're nobody then you're perfect," I said slyly.

She smiled slightly and so did I.

"Fine, I'll stay," I smiled at the fact that I had gotten her to cave.

"Good," I replied.

I held out my hand and she took it as we began to walk again.

"So what about you, who was your inspiration?" I asked.

"Em…it's a long story?" she said trying to avoid the subject.

I sighed and let it slide but told myself I would ask her again later.

"Well you know who I am now who are you?" I finally asked.

Her eyes looked everywhere but me and mine were fixed on her.

"How about you try and guess? You can ask me…fifteen questions and if you don't even come close to guessing I won't tell you," she said.

I had a feeling she was trying to put off me finding out who she was but I nodded and thought of a question.

"Have I seen you without your mask before?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Where did I see you?" I asked.

"Yes or no answers only," she told me.

We came to a stop at a swinging chair and sat down.

"Have you been writing songs long?" I asked, OK so it was more of a conversational question but I was curious.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"Have I talked to you before?" I asked thinking it would narrow the list of people down.

"Yes," she replied again.

I took a good look at her. How could I have seen her before? How could I have talked to her before? For the first time I looked into her eyes. They seemed to bore into mine and look into my sole.

I recognised her eyes and then looked at her hair. The blue streak I was looking for wasn't there which caused me to sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes reminded me of someone's," I admitted.

"Whose?" she pressed.

I didn't know whether to tell her about Jess or not. I knew I really liked them both and there was something about her that made me want to tell her so I did.

"A girl I think I like," I said.

"You _think_ you like?" she questioned.

"It's complicated. I don't know her that well. In fact I have only met her twice but I kind of felt like there was a connection or something. I know that sounds really corny but it's true," I explained.

I glanced up at the girl in green and she had a warm smile on her face but there wasn't one in her eyes.

"What's her name?" she asked

"Her name is Jess," I admitted without looking at her.

She inhaled sharply which caused me to look up.

"J-Jess who?" she asked.

"I don't know her second name but I know her friend is called Mel and she knows Mary," I replied which caused her to swallow hard and stand up.

"Em…I think I do need to get back inside. Me- my friend will be waiting for me," she said and then started to walk away.

She was a few paces away when the penny finally dropped. _She_ was Jess. I sprang up and caught her wrist making her turn and face me. Her face was neutral and unreadable.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I still have a lot of questions left and I have thought of another one. Are _you_ Jess?" I asked but the question came out a whisper.

She took in a shaky breath and nodded. A smile spread onto my face when she finally looked up at me. She half-smiled up at me.

"What happened to your blue streak of hair?" I asked after a while of staring into each others eyes.

"Mel got me some hairspray to cover it up for tonight," she told me.

I nodded in understanding. "Do you still have to go?" I asked jokingly but with a serious note in m voice.

_Jess's P.O.V_

I glanced around after he asked the question.

"No. I can stay a while," I answered.

He seemed relived but my mind was kind of buzzing. Wouldn't yours be if _Alex Austin_ had said he thought there was a connection between you?

We began to walk back to where we had been sitting.

"So is Jess short for Jessica?" Alex asked randomly.

"Em…yeah I think it is," I replied slightly sarcastically.

"So can we play twenty questions?" he asked.

It was weird because all of a sudden it was like he had known me for years.

"Sure," I said reluctantly as we sat back down.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I'll be honest; I was totally taken aback by the question. It was quite personal but I answered anyway. "No,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"A crazy ex one yes, but a proper one? No," he admitted.

I chuckled at his comment and so did he.

"Do you have any brother or sisters?" Alex asked.

"Two mean bitchy stepsisters yes but actual ones? No," I said mocking him slightly.

"Touché," he laughed.

"You?" I asked.

"I have a two big brothers and a little brother," he said to which I nodded.

He took his mask off and I slipped mine off too, forgetting that half the bruise would show. Alex's brow knitted together when he saw it and I tried to slip my mask back on but he gently took it off me.

I looked down at my hands in shame. I felt his thumb and forefinger against my chin as he lifted my head up.

"Who did that to you?" he breathed.

"It's nothing…I slipped that's all," I lied but he saw straight threw it.

"Please don't lie to me. There is a mark where a ring hit your face," he said running his soft hand lightly across my cheekbone.

"Look it's not that big a deal and if I did tell you there is too much to explain right now," I said whilst holding back the small tears hat were desperate to fall.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to get back to my room and get changed again by midnight! That is when they are going to get back and if they find out I was gone he'll…" I trailed off and dropped my head so Alex wouldn't see the single tear slipping down my cheek.

I felt him scoot closer to me then his strong arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into a hug. For the first time in a very, very long time I felt completely safe. I felt calm and there was almost a flicker of happiness. Until…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Jessie?" I heard Mel yelling for me.

I reluctantly pulled away from Alex and instantly missed the warmth and security of it.

"Over here!" I shouted back.

She came running hand-in-hand with the guy she had been dancing with earlier.

"Britney…the twins…that guy have just…left!" she said whilst panting.

"Mick?" Alex asked.

"…Yeah…" the blond replied.

"Alex?" Mel asked looking between the two of us.

"What they what?" I shouted after processing what Mel had said.

_Oh no. oh no. oh no. Oh no_ I thought. _I am so dead!_


	11. AN and part of chapter

**Authors Note:**** Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in months but I have a confession to make…here we go…(Sigh)…my inspiration has temporally dried up. I seriously can't write anything much because I can't thing of anything. I am sooooo miserable just now because writing seems to be the only thing that cheers me up and I can't do it. I realise you guys have been hanging for a long time and if anyone has a cure for this horrible horrible thing can you please let me know!!!! This is what I wrote before everything went downhill so I thought you had a right to read it! The minute, no the second I get my inspiration back I will post another a/n to let you know and I will start continuing this chapter. If anyone has any ideas about where things could head in the near future of this story please let me know because it might help my inspiration! Please review and let me know how you feel about this, even if you write everything in capitals and hate me I don't mind because it might spur me on!! Sorry about all this guys! I have another profile on fan fic and am having the same problems. If you want to read any of my other stories and help give me inspiration, say in a review and I will email you the link to my other profile!**

**Will write as soon as inspiration calls,**

**Lou x**

_Jess's P.O.V_

"_Britney…the twins…that guy have just…left!" she said whilst panting._

"_Mick?" Alex asked. _

"…_Yeah…" the blond replied. _

"_Alex?" Mel asked looking between the two of us._

"_What they what?" I shouted after processing what Mel had said. _

Oh no. oh no. oh no. Oh no _I thought._ I am so dead!

"What are we missing here?" Mick asked after he caught his breath.

"Jess's step mom and sisters, and the new boyfriend have just left. Jess isn't supposed to be here and if they find out she was here he will probably…" Mel ranted but stopped before she said too much.

"So the new boyfriend is the one who hit you?" Alex asked me quietly.

I had no choice; I didn't want to lie to him so I nodded.

He stiffened with anger and I didn't know what to do. I barley knew him and he was angry that someone had hit me? It was too weird.

"Mel we need to go, now!" I said slipping my mask back on.

We started to make our way to the parking lot but Alex caught me wrist.

"Can I see you again? Like at school tomorrow or something?" he asked quickly.

I smiled and nodded. Mel was saying something to Mick. Alex leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I hoped the lighting was bad because I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye,"

I turned to Mel and just caught Mick kissing her, not on the cheek like Alex had done to me, but on the lip! I made a note to tease her about it when this was all over.

We turned and ran to her car leaving Alex, I knew, staring after us.

_Alex's P.O.V_

Mick and I watched the girls run back into the hall.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Mick asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"Me? What about you?" I challenged.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "It's not as if I was making out with her or anything," he lied.

"Lair! I saw you just before they left," I said giving him a slight push on the shoulder.

"OK but dude I really like this girl," Mick admitted.

"I know the feeling but at least you don't have a trillion questions you want to ask," I sighed quietly.

Mick hit me lightly on the shoulder and we started walking back towards the hall. I was spacing-out so needles to say I got a fright when I bumped into someone.

"Alex…baby what _are_ you doing out here?" it was the very last person I wanted to see, Alexis.

I mentally kicked myself for not putting my mask back on.

"Alexis how many times do I need to tell you; _we. Are. Over," _I said slowly.

"Aww baby don't joke around, you know you love me," she said trying to press herself up against me.

I took a few steps back and looked to Mick for help and he stepped forward.

"Look Alexis…" but before he could say anything else Alexis screamed at him.

"This has nothing to do with you!" she screeched.

Before I knew what she was doing she reached a hand up to his face and scraped her long nails down his cheek.

"Aaahhh!" Mick exclaimed.

_God she has gone crazy, though it is debatable if she was ever sane!_ I thought to myself. I had to help my best friend out so I stepped in-between him and the crazy one. Unfortunately this action resulted in me becoming closer to said person.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered sternly.

A slight look of anger flashed in her eyes before she put on a totally innocent face.

"So…what were you guys doing out here then?" Alexis asked as if nothing had happened.

"Em…talking," OK so I wasn't exactly lying I just neglected to tell her that it wasn't just me and Mick.

"OK," she said.

Mick and I started edging our way back towards the dance hall.

"Look Alexis, Mick and I need to get going so…" I said but trailed off as I began to turn and walk away.

"But baby, dot you want to dance with me first?" she asked pouting and fluttering her eyelashes.

There was once a time when I thought that was cute but now it was just…repulsive.

"No we need to go!" I said as we began to walk quicker.

"But, Alex baby," she said trotting after us.

"Look," I said, stopping and facing her, "We are over, don't call me baby and leave me alone!" I listed all the things wrong with her sentence.

"Alex…" but I didn't hear what else she said because I, like any sane guy would do, ran.

_Jess's P.O.V_

As soon as I was away from Alex reality set in. If they got back to the house before me there would be hell to pay.

Mel and I ran to the parking lot, as well as we could considering we were in heels, then got hurriedly into the car.


End file.
